onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Geron
Geron is an S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and the leader of its team: the Twelve Magic Knights. He was once a former Mage of the Celestial Dawn Guild before being kicked out for challenging the appointment of the Guild's current master. Profile and Stats Name: Geron Alias: Age: 36 Classification: Human, S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Affiliation: Red Lotus Gender: Male Height: 187 cm (6'2") Weight: 90 kg (198 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Broadsword Class: Attack Potency: At least Town level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: Above Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Geron is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that is slicked back, showing the small vertical scar just above his left eyebrow. He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Geron is a malicious and sadistic man, enjoying other people's misery and using psychological warfare to take advantage of other people's feelings and emotions, which, is enough to make several members of Fairy Tail to feel extreme anger and hostility towards him for his cruel actions. He is also a fairly arrogant man, thinking himself better than most people and has no problem letting them know it. In contrast with most people, Geron has the power to back up the claim against most people and as such takes advantage of this. History Plot Powers and Abilities Earth-Make: A type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of Earth. He is well-versed in both types of Earth-Make. The first is Static Earth-Make, which involves the creation of inanimate objects like weapons or environmental changes, much like Static Ice-Make. The other is Dynamic Earth-Make that focuses on creating animated earth sculptures, usually in the form of animals. The user can create a variety of objects out of earth to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts. This is the easiest of the Molding Magic Types to use as the caster simply channels their Magic Power into the ever present ground and manipulates and molds it to fit their needs. *'Earth-Make: Hammer': When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. *'Earth-Make: Golem of the Underground': Stabbing his sword into the ground, Geron creates a large golem fashioned from the earth to either be used to combat his opponents or as a form of defense against particularly powerful spells. *'Earth-Make: Ditch Digger': Digging his sword into the ground, Geron releases a burst of magic beneath the ground's surface before forming his hands into a makeshift square and aiming his hands at his opponent. The ground beneath anyone inside the view of his makeshift square explodes inward, sinking them into the ground as they are buried by a mound of stones and dirt. *'Earth-Make: Prison': When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power. *'Earth-Make: Spikes': The user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target. (Unnamed) *'Earth-Make: Rising Dragon': The user creates a serpentine dragon to lift them above attacks or walls, can also attack opponents by biting them and lifting them high into the air before dropping them. Light Magic: A Caster Magic that involves the user utilizing light for various purposes mainly in the form of attacking and defending. Due to Light Magic being closely connected with positive feelings, Geron utilizes the less emotional form of Light Magic by manifesting and modifying his eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which he can then alter the movement of, allowing him to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named "Artificial Light Magic". *'Light Wave': First initiated by concentrating Light Magic around the blade of his sword, Geron shapes it into a form similar to his blade until the light completely eclipses the entirety of the sword. Slashing the sword forward, Geron unleashes the light as a powerful forward wave of energy strong enough to smash through solid stone. *'Beam Splitter': A counter spell reserved for other Light Magic users, Geron uses his considerable skill to bend or redirect any incoming Light Magic spells away from his vicinity, effectively making Light Magic useless against him. This spell can only be used if Geron has sight of said light, preventing him from using this if the attack originates from any blind spot. *'Light Sword Slash': Performed similarly to his Light Wave spell, Geron concentrates Light Magic around his broadsword and then unleashes all at once, the pent up magic is released as a blast of incredible Light Magic powerful enough to destroy a building in one shot. Due to the momentary build-up required, Geron regularly reserves this move for exceptionally powerful opponents or when he is accompanied by another Venom's Herald guild member who can distract the opponent. Wood-Make: Wood-Make is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combat purposes. Often more popular used when compared to it's parent magic Wood Magic, this magic allows the user to produce and manipulate wood to their own will, using it for combat and miscellaneous purposes. To perform Wood-Make, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below them and infuse it with dead or living roots of trees. Through this process, they are able to cause the roots to restart their growth cycle, sprouting trees or wood from the ground below. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, in fact, in a forest, the user could shape the entire battlefield for their own uses. The user can use large-scaled and highly destructive techniques such as creating numerous massive trees with which to attack their opponents directly, and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. *'Wood-Make: Soldiers from the Woods': Inserting his magic into any surrounding wood, Geron forces it to take the shape of 10 makeshift infantry wielding either regular swords or lances. Due to being magically created, the wooden soldiers move quicker than most would assume and possess a higher than normal defense, though they are still susceptible to Fire Magic and the like. *'Wood Merging': As the name suggest, this spell allows Geron to merge his physical body with any nearby wood, whether it be natural or wood he himself created, giving him a very handy tool in his arsenal. Master Swordsman Specialist: Geron is a very skillful swordsman, utilizing the size and shape of his sword to overpower even the most prodigal swordsmen in the world. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Geron is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements and augmented power to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Enhanced Strength: In terms of physical strength, Geron is stronger than the average human, and only slightly stronger than other Mages due his intense workout regime. While he isn't smashing his way through solid stone in one blow, he can lift objects that weigh more than 10x his body weight. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Geron is an incredibly sturdy man, capable of taking brutal punishment for an abnormal amount of time. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Having been considered for the position of Guild Master for Celestial Dawn, Geron has a monstrous amount of Magic Power at his disposal, as he has been seen being able to amp the simplest of his spells to incredible levels, allowing them to sometimes compete with the strength of higher level spells. His Magic is almost on par with Notus, and is likely far superior to Saint level-tier fighters the likes of Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar and Crime Sorcière Mage Jellal Fernandes, which, according to Erza Scarlet, makes him as powerful as the Ten Wizard Saints, the most powerful Mages to ever exist in the Magical World, namely the continent of Ishgar. When fully released, his Magic takes on an appearance of light bright enough to blind anyone in the vicinity for an extended period of time. His Magic is light-green in color. Weaknesses * Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Twelve Magic Knights Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Antagonists